X Movie Epilogue
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: This takes place after the movie, it's a quick read. Warning: deals with mature subject matter... although it's mostly hinted at.


X Movie Epilogue

Nothing would be the same again, nothing could. The three people Kamui Shirou loved the most in his entire life her now dead and gone.

He had no more tears left for them though; he had no tears left for anyone. After the fight with Fuma, he had taken his and Kotori's body back to the Togakushi shrine, then he made a decision and went to the diet building to get the body of Hinoto, Kanoe's body was there… so he took hers as well. Then outside he had found Sorata and Arashi.

It just went on like that; soon he had everyone's body, Dragon Of Heaven and Earth alike. He wasn't too sure why, but he felt connected to them all. He had even gotten the bodies of Subaru and Seishiro; he knew where they were from the first night… last night.

So little time had passed since he had come here.

Three hours after the fight with Fuma, he had dug and buried 16 corpses. He didn't know any of them very well, except Fuma and Kotori, but from the way he had found them, he had buried Arashi and Sorata side by side and Kanoe and Hinoto side by side as well. He had also separated the Seals from the Angels.

Yuzuriha's burial bugged him, because he couldn't bury her friend, Inuki. So he had gone into Kotori's room, taken one of her stuffed toys that resembled a wolf and wrote "Inuki" on the tag, then he had put it in her bag and put the bag on her.

Her last words had stuck, about never falling in love. He had fallen in love… and now his love was dead.

"Fuma…" he whispered softly and the wind blew sakura around the graves.

He stood in front of Fuma's grave now holding Fuma's holy sword that he had mended and then wrapped it in cloth. It made it look like her had never broken it… never… killed… Fuma.

Kamui fell to his knees knowing he should cry, but the tears weren't there anymore.

"Fuma… naze…?" Kamui asked the grave, but no one answered.

He dropped the sword seemingly loosing all strength, he would have completely fallen, but he put his arms out to stop his falling.

What was going to happen now? He had no place to go… no one to protect… to love. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair.

The sakura blew around him, messing his hair and landing on the sword. He could remember the sakura from when he mother died, sacrificing herself so he could have his holy sword.

He could remember the lone one that flew over to him… why was that? Why were the sakura blowing all around him now?

"Kokoro no…?" He asked under his breath, again nobody answered him. Who would? With such a ridiculous question too. Of course it wasn't their souls… right?

You die and that's it, you don't stay floating in the wind… but wouldn't that be great? He could be with his mother, Kotori… Fuma. And they could fly around the Togakushi shrine forever, happy.

He'd like that.

He extended his right arm and a blue light appeared from it, and suddenly he was holding the holy sword his mother had given him.

It was a pity he didn't have time to make them all graves.

(Ano… I know it's bad, but alas, I wanted to write a FanFic for X because it's my favourite manga. Of course, I was shot with a dilemma seeing I had only read ten of the mangas and the series still hasn't over, so I figure I'd write one going with the movie, that was over. So if some of these facts are wrong, it's because I was going by the movie and not the manga. Oh, and I also Romanised their names it seems… well forgive me… Ok, time for Elise's Translation Corner: Because there wasn't much dialogue, I figured I'd make all the dialogue in Japanese, the draw back: I don't speak Japanese, fluently. I do know some key words. 'Kokoro' = 'soul' *in this case*. 'Naze = 'why'. I had to translate 'they're souls' and the only thing that came to me was 'kokoro no'… weather or not this is grammatically correct… I think it works fine for now. Um yeah… I might change this one-day when I'm not so doped up on Tylenol. But here it is so far, I leave much to your imagination, it's probably too short, and yes this is the only part. Tell what you liked about it and what I should change about it. Arigato to Sayonara.


End file.
